The Chosen Ones
by Rackel
Summary: (Complete)SMGWEscaCCS. This focus on the lead girls in these shows. Will they be able save their worlds?
1. It's begins

The Chosen Ones  
  
  
AN:Sakura is the same age as Serena (15) and Hitomi is (17) and Relena is 18.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, Escaflowne and Sailor Moon.  
  
  
There darkness everywhere, When 4 white lights appear from nowhere. At first, the lights seem to be keeping the darkness away. But somehow, the darkness becomes stronger and started to force the lights back. A great power kept the darkness coming until the lights have complete disappeared.   
  
Relena jumps up from her desk. She has never had such a weird dream before. It really scared her. She looks around to see where she is. She is in her office. She looks at all the paper work in front of her. She figures that she had fallen asleep. Heero comes rushing into her office.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard some noises."  
  
"I'm fine. I just fell asleep and had a nightmare."  
  
"Okay." Heero said and left to continue doing his job of protecting her. Relena still have feelings for Him, but he had shown no feelings in return. She was starting to give up hope.  
  
Sakura woke up from her dream to find that she was still in math class. She looks around to see if anyone had noticed that she had fallen asleep. When she thought she had gotten away with it, she heard Madison's voice.  
  
"How was your nap?"  
  
"Hoe, did I miss much?"  
  
Then Li join into their conversation.  
  
"Yeah Sakura, you miss a important equation."  
  
Sakura looked up to the front of the class and back to Li.  
  
"Nice try, Li" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Madison asked  
  
"Just lights and darkness."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wonder what it's mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Serena woke up, realizing that she was under a tree. She looked around to see her friends playing games around the park. Then her thoughts turn back to the dream. 'What could it mean?'  
  
"Your finally awake sleepy-head." a male voice said. Serena turn around to see Darien sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"A bunch of lights and whole lot of darkness."  
  
"Yeah, that's is weird."  
  
"Do you think it's mean anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. But if it does, you'll have the scouts and me to help you."  
  
"Oh thank you, Darien. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Hitomi jump from her nap. She had falling asleep watching TV. She haven't had a dream like that, since she was in Ghea and having her visions. Then her thoughts turn to Van. It has been only 6 months, but she has been missing him a lot. She wondered how he was doing? How Fanelia was doing? She wishes she could see him again.  



	2. Dreams and visions

Chosen Ones  
Chapter 2  
  
(AN: Whenever one of the girls get a vision, they all have the same one and will pretty much have the same reaction to it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors or Escaflowne.  
  
Serena after her little nap joined her friends, who were playing around in the park. After, while they decided to head home, Serena was packing up their picnic lunch when it hit. At first, all around Serena was nothing, just blackness. But then a book appeared out of nowhere. It's had red leather with sliver lock and sliver writing on the cover, but it was in a language that she didn't know. Serena grabbed her head there was a sharp pain. She closed her eyes from the pain, but then it was gone. When she opened her eyes, Amy was over her checking her palse.   
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Ami asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a headache."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" Serena answered. She really didn't want to tell them about the vision. She was sure, she could handle it herself.   
  
Sakura was walking home with Li. Li had offered to walk her home, just in case she had another vision. Madison would have walked her home, but she was busy. Sakura lately have been having feelings for Li. But, she thought that Li and Ma-Ling were still engaged. So, she wasn't going to act on her feelings. They walked in uncomfortable silence for the trip. Sakura didn't know why there was this uncomfortable silence between them lately. It seems that if Madison weren't around, this weird silence would happen. This Silence never happened before, until a couple of months ago. She hopes it would blow over soon. They finally reached her home.  
  
"Thank you Li for walking me home."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Li was about to turned to walk away, when Sakura fell to the ground in pain. There's the book again, some one that was from the last vision. Sakura heard someone say something in an unknown language. Then the book open up and the pages started to flip like mad.  
  
Sakura come out of the vision, with Li's arms around her.   
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes...I think so. The pain is starting to going away."  
  
Li helped Sakura to her feet.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Li asked  
  
"No thanks, Once I'm in the house. Kero can watch me."  
  
"Oh...okay. See you later."   
  
Sakura thought she saw a flash of disappointment appear on his face. But, before she could say anything else he was gone.  
  
"...Bye" she said to herself.  
  
Relena lay down to nap. She had gotten two visions during the day, and was worn out from the ordeal. She was able conceal her vision from Heero. It was odd for her: Usually, she told everything to Heero. For once in her life, she felt that he would not understand what was going on with her. Up to this point, everything was going as plan. She had dinner with her family and Heero. (AN: Heero lives with the Peacecraft's for Relena's protection.) Relena was on her way up to her room. Once in her room she would be scot-free from anyone to learn of her visions. Relena was on the staircase with Heero behind her, when it hit. The book is there again and it's open like the last time with the pages flipping. All of the sudden the pages stop. On the page it stops, looks like some kind of spell, but Relena couldn't make it out. Then all she could hear is an evil laughter coming from some place.  
  
Relena felt a great pain in her head. Worst then any other time a vision hit. The pain made her lose her balance and she started to fall back on the stairs. But, Heero had grabbed her from having a bad fall.   
  
"Relena, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, just a bad headache."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked not really believing her.  
  
"Yes" Relena got out of Heero's arms and headed right to her room. Heero watched Relena closed the door. He knew that she had lied to him. That really bothers him for some reason. He thought that Relena could tell him anything, but he guessed that he was wrong. What was she finding that she would keep it from him? He will figure it out tomorrow, when he had a chance to have a good talk with her.  
  
Hitomi was coming out of the shower. She was thinking over the dream and visions. She couldn't figure out the connection between them. After each vision, the headaches seem to get worst. Hitomi decided to do a tarot card reading. All she could get from the reading is that a huge change was coming that it forces by unknown source. As Hitomi got ready for bed, another vision hit. There's the book once again; it's open to the page with the spell. Hitomi can hear the evil laughter again coming from behind her. She turns around to see a dark figure. Hitomi's head felt like an explosion went off inside it. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her room. All Hitomi could really do was climb into bed. She couldn't think anymore about the visions because the pain was too much.   
  
Serena, Sakura and Relena all headed to bed in pain.  
  
To be continue...  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A new way of life

The Chosen Ones  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors or Escaflowne.  
  
  
The dark figure moves to the book. He then started to read the spell. Darkness came from everywhere. But, before the darkness could take over complete, four lights appeared. They started pushing the darkness away, but the dark figure spoke some words and the darkness became stronger and once again it took over the four lights. His evil laughter could be heard again.  
  
Relena woke up from her weird dream. She turned over to see what time it was. Her alarm clock showed 6:59am. She decided to get up, if she wanted to be at the office at 9:00. As she got ready, she thought maybe she should tell Heero what's been going on with her. She was feeling bad about not telling him. She was very open with Heero. Relena decided that she would talk to Heero during the car ride to the office. Relena had finished getting ready and headed to the dinning room for some food. She walked into the room; her brother was sitting at the head of the table, Noin to his left. Relena took her place to the right of her brother. She looked at Heero's spot at the table and it was empty. This wasn't like Heero.   
  
"Where's Heero?" she asked  
  
Both Zechs and Noin gave each other a look.  
  
"Are you feeling well, dear?" Zechs asked  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Why do you want to know about Yuy?"  
  
"He is my bodyguard. I just want to know where he is?"  
  
Both Noin and Zech gave her a look like she was crazy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Relena, Heero isn't your bodyguard. After the White Fang were defeated, Heero Yuy disappeared."  
  
"I know that, after Heero defeated White Fang and saved the world, he disappeared for about a year."  
  
Zechs gave her another look like she was crazy.  
  
"No Relena, Heero was the leader of the White Fang."  
  
Relena was completely in shock by the news.  
  
"...Who's my bodyguard?"  
  
Just then Duo walked in.  
  
"Hey everyone, I hope there's lots of food. I'm hungry."  
  
Sakura woke up very confused by her dream. She looked at her alarm clock; she was late again for school. She rushed around getting ready. She went to get her Sakura cards, but they weren't there.  
  
"KERO?"  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked very sleepy.  
  
"Where's the cards?"  
  
Kero gave her a look, like she was crazy.  
  
"Sakura, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"You lost the final judgement. Li was made the master of the cards."  
  
"Li is the holder of the cards?" she said in a tone that she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But, I remember winning the final judgement."  
  
"It was probably just a dream."  
  
"A dream?" then it hit her the dream that she had last night.  
  
Serena woke up, still a little out of it from the dream. She was meeting the girls before school. She got ready fast, so she wouldn't be late. Luna watched her in confuses.  
  
"Serena, why are you around for?"  
  
"I don't want to have Raye complain about me been late."  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Yeah you know, Raye."  
  
"Serena, who are you talking about?"  
  
"Raye - Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Mars?"  
  
"Yeah, and the rest of the gang. Lita - Sailor Jupiter, Nina - Sailor Venus and Ami - Sailor Mercury."  
  
"That's funny Serena. But, don't you know that you are the only sailor scout."  
  
"I'm...the...only sailor scout?" she said in shock.  
  
"Yes Serena, you have always been the only sailor scout. But you do get help from Darien."  
  
Hitomi woke up; she turned to see what time it was. But, has alarm clock was not there. That's when she realised that she wasn't in her bed. She was in a canopy bed. She looked around the room. It had a medieval time theme with it. Then she remembers her drama. Could this dream have done this? She started to get up. When a knock came to the door. Hitomi opened the door and on the other side was Van.  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked cheerfully   
  
"Fine" Hitomi answered confused  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worried  
  
"When I went to get bed, I was on earth and now I woke up here."  
  
"That's strange, you been here for over a year. You never left after the war."  
  
"You mean I never left Ghea?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to say.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, finish getting dress and come for some food. We'll talk some more after that." Van said  
  
To be continue...  



	4. chosen ones

The Chosen Ones Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors or Escaflowne.  
  
After school, Serena went to Darien's place. After having some tea, she went on to the balcony. She was watching the stars come out, when Darien join her. "What's wrong, Serena? You haven't been yourself all night. You are never this quiet." "Everything is different. Last night, I had a strange dream and when I woke up this morning. I found out that I was the only sailor scout. I remembered that there was 5 of us." "Well Serena, don't you think it could have been the dream that did this." "I don't know. I just worry that a bad guy will show up and I won't be able to defeat him without the other scouts." "Don't worry. I will be here for you. I know you can handle anything." "That's the thing, I don't think I can handle it. I was always stronger with the scouts." "How about this, we will try to figure out what happen to you and we will make fix it. Okay?" Darien looked into Serena's eyes. They start to get water in them. All she did was nodded. He decided to make her feel better. He bent downs and kiss Serena.  
  
Sakura was walking home. She had kept her distance from Li during school today. She had almost made it, too. But, then Li ran up behind her. She let out a sigh. she was so close. "Sakura, can I walk you home?" "I guess." They walked most of the way in silence. "Sakura, why have you being voiding me today?" he asked "I really don't want to talk about." Sakura said sadly "You tell me everything. I though that we were best friends." "Fine, I went to bed last night, I was the Mistress of the cards. I had a weird dream and I woke up with you being the Master of the cards." "I can see why you didn't want to talk to me today." Sakura just nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reach her house, "May I come in?" he asked "Sure." When they walked in both Sakura's dad and brother were home. Li had to talk to Sakura alone. "Is there a place we can talk in private?" he whisper in her ear. "Sure" Sakura lead the way up to the small balcony of the house. (AN: it's the one you see in the show, when Sakura captor the rain and tree cards.) "What do you want to talk about Li?" "Well, I've been feeling this way for sometime." "Feeling what w..." Li kissed Sakura before she had a chance to finish her sentence.  
  
Relena was relaxing on her balcony. She was thinking about her day. It was weird having Duo being her bodyguard. He was a good bodyguard. It just wasn't...Heero. Everything she knew about the wars has change. Her Heero was gone. She got up from the chair that she was sitting on and walks to the edge of the balcony. She looked up to the stars. She wonders where Heero was now. She never got to tell him about anything about the dreams or visions. "Hey, there." a male voice said Relena turn around to see Heero standing there. "Heero?" Relena said in shock. "Keep it down, Relena. Or someone will know that I'm here." Heero started to move towards Relena, but she moved away from him. He got a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" "You are here to kill me, aren't you?" "Don't be silly. I always come to visit you. Are you feeling okay?" Heero started to become concerned for her. Heero walk towards her, but this time she didn't move away. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Heero. But things have been happening." "Tell me." he said in a loving tone. Relena looked up into Heero's eye and she saw something in his eyes that she thought that she would never see. Love. Could it be? "Alright." After about any hour of telling her story to Heero. Relena was sure that Heero was just going to tell her that she was crazy. But he pulled her into him again. "Don't worry Relena. Everything will work out." Their eyes meet. "I don't know what it's like to kiss you." Relena said with a smile. "We can fix that." He bends down, so their lips could meet. Once their lips meet it was the most beautiful thing that had ever happen to Relena.  
  
Hitomi was on her huge balcony. She was very tried from her day. She had to get use to being back in Ghea. She had told Van, everything leading up to this point. Of course, he was very understanding. But, Hitomi wanted to know what was going on. She knows that everything that was happening had to do with the book and the dark figure. "Am I bothering you?" Van asked Hitomi turned to face him with a smile. "Not at all." "What were you thinking about?" "Just my dreams." "So, you want me to leave?" "No, not at all. I was thinking if I go to sleep tonight and wake up to find that we didn't win the war. That would be bad and I don't want to see it." Van looked at her, he know that what she was saying was right. He just hated the thought that he actually letting her go. "Van, are you okay?" "Yes, I just can't believe that I ever let you go." Van moved towards Hitomi. "Don't worry, if everything is returned to normal. You will not remember this life." "I know, but it doesn't ease the pain now." They were in each other's arms. "You know, Hitomi. This is the place were we had our first kiss." Hitomi looked up into Van's eyes. "I would like to experience that again." Van moved in a gentle place his lips on to Hitomi's. The gentle kiss became more passionate. Hitomi ended the kiss. "Oh Van, I can't explain what I'm feeling." "I know what I'm feeling. I love you, Hitomi." "I love you too."  
  
To be continue... 


	5. chosen ones

Chosen ones Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, Escaflowne and Sailor Moon.  
  
Relena didn't want the kiss to end. She had been waiting for this moment since she met Heero. This wasn't her Heero, but at the same time it was Heero. Heero ended the kiss. "How was it?" "Wonderful." Relena said with a smile but looked away. "What's wrong?" "I know you are Heero, but you are not the Heero I know." " I understand and if everything goes back to what you are to. I hope he figures out how important you are to him." "Oh, Heero." Relena jumped back into Heero's arms.  
  
Sakura was in complete shock. Li was kissing her. Once she got over the shock she started to like the kiss. This was her first kiss, she always image what it be like but the actually thing was complete different. Li was the one to end the kiss. "Li, I never thought you felt this way before?" "I being having feelings for you, since I met you." "Really? Why didn't you say something?" "Maybe, being the holder of cards has help me have the courage to tell my feelings." Sakura thought about the Li that she know. He would never have done, what this Li had done. This Li said the cards gave him the courage, maybe she should make the first move. But, for now she was going to enjoy this Li.  
  
The kiss from Darien made Serena feel a lot better. She started to calm down. Serena broke the kiss and walked over to the balcony edge. "Serena, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that you will be able to get through whatever this thing is." "Are you sure?" "Yes."  
  
Then it hit; all 4 girls fell to the ground in pain. There was the book again. There was no dark figure. The girls could see the spell, but this time it was different. They could understand what it said. The spell was one to help someone to take over the world. Not, just one world, but other worlds in other dimenation. It's change history slow. So, the one who cast the spell can chose when to enter and become the ruler. After that the ruler has decide to make him move. Darkness descends append each world and the ruler can make the world into whatever he wanted.  
  
Serena was getting over the headache. Looked up at Darien. "Our world is in danger." "Alright, transform!" With Darien words, Serena transform.  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at Li's eyes. "I'm going to need your help to save our world." "You got it."  
  
Relena recovered fast from the vision. "We have to save our world, Heero." "I'll do whatever it takes, Relena."  
  
Hitomi got up and looked up at the stars. "Our worlds are endanger again, Van." "We will be able to defeat it." "I will need my pendent." Van took the pendent off his neck and handed it to Hitomi. Once the pendent touches Hitomi's hand. 4 lights came down append the girls and guys. The lights left them into the sky. They were teleported to a place that had blue light everywhere. In the center was a cylinder object with a white light on top. The girls were still knocked out, but the guys were awake. At first, they didn't notice one another. They were checking to see if their girls were okay. Heero was the first to notice. "Who the hell are you?!!" he asked The other 3 looked up and saw each other. Within seconds, they each had a weapon with drawing. Heero had his gun. Van had his sword. Li had the Clow cards and Darien had a rose. But, before they could do anything. A figure appeared on top of the cylinder object. The girls started to come around; the guy's attention went back to the girls to help them up. "Sailor Pluto?!" Serena claimed "Yes, Sailor Moon. I have called you all here to save your worlds. Your are the chosen ones of your dimination. An evil mage has discovered a strong magical book. With the book, he is slow taking over each of your worlds. You were brought here to save the your worlds. You are the only ones that have the power to end this evil mage's way. You are the only hope for your worlds." "Once we save our worlds, will every thing return to normal?" Sakura asked "Yes, but you will be the only ones to remember this ever happen. The time line will continued like this never happen." "Will we die?" Relena asked "There is always a chance of dying in whatever you do. You should know this Relena. Now girls come closer and join hands." "Before that can we say goodbye to our love ones?" Hitomi asked "Yes, but you must hurry."  
  
Serena turned to face Darien. "If I don't make it, please tell everyone that I love them." "Serena, don't talk that way. You have been thought worst. I know you will do it. Just remember that I love you." Darien bent downs and kisses her.  
  
Sakura looked at Li. "In my world, I got the cards. I don't know if I can do it with the cards." "Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will work out. Just be strong." Li pulled Sakura into his arms. Sakura looked up at Li and kiss him.  
  
Relena faced Heero. She had an expression of worry. "Don't worry, Relena. I know you can do it. If it wasn't for you, wars would still be breaking out." "That's not it. It's us. The Heero I know never showed me any feelings." "I'm sure he will get a clue from a couple of friends. That's what happened to me." Heero said with a smile. "I'm sure there's a interesting story behind that." Heero was smiling, Relena wish she could see her Heero smile. "I guess this is goodbye." Relena said sadly. Heero nodded, walking closer to her. She jumped into his arms, as they kiss goodbye.  
  
Hitomi turned around and walked up to Van. He took her into his arms. "It's was good to see you again." she said "I'm sure we will see each other again. I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you, too. It looks like I have to save our worlds again." Van smile at Hitomi's attempt to lighting up the mood. Hitomi push Van's bangs aside to look in his eyes. "I love you." she said "I love you, too." Van kissed her goodbye and good luck.  
  
The 4 girls turned back to sailor Pluto. "We're ready." they said "good." "How are we going to fight this mage?" Relena asked Pluto lifted her staff high in to the air. With in seconds, there were four things circling the staff. Then each object floated down to each girl. After a look at the objects, they were crystals in different shapes. "Each shape represents you. Relena, you have the comet for your determination. Hitomi, you have the planet for your calmness. Serena, you have the sun for your warmth. Sakura, you have the star for you get your power for your own star. You most uses these tools to focus your energy to stop the mage." Sailor Pluto said informing the girls. "Is that all? Will you be here to help us? When do we have to fight?" Serena asked. "I will not be able to help you. I have giving you all the information I have. If you noticed the room is starting to get darker." Both the girls and the guys looked around to see darkness starting to get into the room that they were in. The guys got closer the girls. "Chosen ones grab each others hand and start to focus your energy. Remember what you are fight for. Good luck." With that Sailor Pluto disappeared. "Well, girls it's up to us!" Relena said The girls closed their eyes and started to focus their energy. With in seconds, There was a stream of light coming from each crystal. The lights went straight up towards the darkness. It began to push the darkness away. Then they heard a voice whispering words. The girls knew what was going to happen and tried harder. But it wasn't working. Then a vision hit Relena. It was near the end of the wars and the Gundams were fighting. They were doing their own thing and they were not doing very well. Relena could see Quatre telling the guys that they have to work as a team. If they want to win. Relena came out of the vision. "Chosen ones, we must combining our lights to have any effect. The girls nodded in agreement. Then the their light came together to become one big light. It started to work; the darkness again was pushed back and even farther then before. The girls could see the mage and their light beam was heading straight towards him. But once again he said something and the darkness started to overtake the lightbeam again. The darkness didn't seem as strong but it was slow getting closer to the girls. They need more energy. "We need help!" Hitomi said "I know but from where?" Sakura asked All of a sudden, the girls felt the guys behind them helping then hold out their arms and the girls felt new energy pulsing through them. The lightbeam became brighter and pushing it's way toward the mage. The girls saw some words appear in their heads. Serena knew what to do and took the lead. "Cosmic Sun Power!" The other girls followed suit. "Cosmic Planet Power!" "Cosmic Star Power!" "Cosmic Comet Power!" With those words, it gave the light beam the strength to reach the mage and destroy the darkness. When the light hit the mage, the light touched the book and it brusted into flames. The mage was cleaned of all evil in him. After everything was destroyed the light beam disappeared. The crystals disappeared and the girls fainted.  
  
Hitomi woke up in her bed. She looked around to see that nothing had change. She was happy that everything turned out the right way. But she was sad that she wouldn't be able to tell Van how she felt. An image of Sailor Pluto appeared. "Sailor Pluto, is there some wrong?" "No, I'm here to let you have your wish. You will be going to Ghea for a few days to spend time with Van and to tell him how you feel." "That's wonderful!" A white light appears and lifted Hitomi into the air. Van was in the cemetery, when a white light appeared in front of him. The light disappeared and Hitomi was standing there. Both Van and Hitomi ran into each other's arms. "Van I missed you." "I missed you too. What are you doing here?" "I'm only here for a few days. Came to tell you how I felt." "How you felt?" Van said confused The best way to get her point across was a kiss. Her lips meet with his. His eyes went large with the shock, but then got uses to having Hitomi kissing. "I love you, Van." She said between kisses. "I love you, Hitomi." He said between kisses.  
  
Serena ran up the stairs towards Raye's temple. The gang was having a meeting about their new bad guys. Once Serena was at the top of the temple, she could see the girls standing they're talking. She ran up to them and gave them each a big hug. "You guys are the best." "What got into you, Serena?" Raye asked "I just had a bad dream that you guys weren't around and I missed you. "I'm glad you finally realizes how important we are." Raye said in a cocky voice. "Oh shut up Raye. Just let's enjoy this moment." The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed and ran over to the drawer. She opens it and there was the Sakura book. She was happy to have them back. At school, she really didn't have time to talk to Li. The only time she had a chance to talk, she made arrangement with him to meet later. Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park, eating ice cream. Li appeared out of nowhere, but she had gotten use to it. "What do you want to about?" he asked as he sat down beside her. "We haven't had time to talk lately and I figure we should." "Oh? What do you want to talk about?" "How is Me-ling? Are you two still happy?" "She fine. But why did you asked if we are still happy?" "I thought you and her had a relationship?" "No, we never. She had feelings for me, but I didn't have feelings for her." "Why is that?" "I had someone else in mind." "Oh really?" "Yeah." The two of them went into a silence. After a few minutes, Sakura turned to face Li. "Li, would you like if we went of a date?" "Sure." "Okay." Sakura looked at her watch and saw that she was running late again. "I have to go. I will call you. Okay?" "Yeah" She kissed Li on the cheek and got up and left. Li turned 100 shades of red.  
  
Relena entered the dinning room. She was so happy to see Heero sitting in his spot. She walked to her spot and sat down. "Hello Heero!" She said happily "Good morning, did you sleep well?" "Yes." On the ride to work she told Heero everything about what happen to her over the last day. Well, not everything. She didn't tell about what happen with the other Heero. Heero didn't realized have reaction to what she told him. But that's what Relena was expecting. The rest of the day went like it was another day. That night Relena was taking a walk through her gardens. She was thinking over what had happened over the last day. She also wondered what happen to the crystals. An image of Sailor Pluto appeared in front of her. "Hello Relena, You wonder what happen to the crystals?" Relena nodded yes. "After you defeated the mage, the crystals became a part of you. They are there when ever you need them." "I see..." Relena said sadly "You are wondering about Heero? I don't think you have to worry." Relena started to hear music. She turns in the direction of the music and turn back to sailor Pluto but she was gone. Relena followed the music; it took her to the fountain. There she saw Dou playing the guitar and Hilde playing the flute. She started to walk towards them. When she felt someone grabbed her arm. She turn to see that Heero had grabbed her arm. But before she could ask any question, Heero started to talk. "Would you like to have this dance?" "Yes" They came together and started to dance around the fountain. They danced for over an hour. But it ended too soon for Relena. "Heero, what is all this?" "It is my way to tell you that I love you." "Oh Heero, it's perfect." "Relena do you love me?" "Yes Heero, yes." Heero took he hand place under Relena's chin. He gently lifted her head to look in her eyes. Then he brought his lips to her. The kiss was wonderful. Sure Relena already kiss Heero, but it was her Heero. Finally her dream was coming true. After a long time, Heero broke off the kiss and whisper in her ear. "I'm surprised that Duo has been able to keep his mouth shut." Relena laugh. "Are you guys done? I'm getting tried." Then Relena hear a slapping noise "Ouch, that hurt Hilde." Relena laugh again. Heero whisper again. "I guess I was wrong to think Duo could keep his mouth shut for the whole night." Relena laugh again. Then she decided to make Duo wake. By kissing Heero again. 


End file.
